


Sweaters

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano has a dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

Romano’s phone rang. It was Spain.

“What could you possibly want now? It’s nearly midnight,” growled Romano from beneath the covers.

“Guess what I’m wearing,” said Spain in a low, husky voice.

Romano felt his face heating. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, at a loss for what to say.

“Y-you’re supposed to ask what  _I’m_ wearing you idiot,” said Romano, tapping his cell phone. Why did he always have to get like that with Spain? He should have said something hot and sounded cool, like the awesome Italian lover he was, but instead he was blushing and stuttering and he felt like Spain could see how flustered he was all the way back from his house.

“What? No!” said Spain

“Yes you are!  Then I ask you what you’re wearing and then…well then…,”  _then we take our clothes off and have phone sex, dammit!_  Romano wanted to say, but he felt too hot and too embarrassed, and why didn’t Spain just come to his house so Romano could tear off his clothes if he wanted sex instead of doing embarrassing things like this?!

“Then what?” asked Spain.

Romano nearly whined in frustration. “Why do you always have to be so obtuse, damn it!?”

“Obtuse? I was just…I just wanted to tell you that I’m wearing three sweaters and two pairs of socks in bed because my heater broke. It’s so cold, you have no idea.”

Romano threw the phone against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
